


Chromesthesia

by Bladesilverred



Series: Unification [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I have synesthesia and wanted to write about it, Light Angst, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Chromesthesia (n): a sound-to-color form of synesthesia.Synesthesia (n): the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Unification [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541746
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Chromesthesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessmarie123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessmarie123/gifts).

They were bathing in Blue’s pool. She had tricked Yellow into coming so that she could finally do something about the stern gem’s all too neat hair. 

Blue’s comb sang soothing tones as she ran it through short flaxen locks. “I think we should give you a new style,” she said gently.

“I think my hair was just fine as it was.”

The azure gem giggled, creating small ripples in the water. “Oh it’s just fine, but you’ve had it like that for so long.”

Yellow crossed her arms in response. She would not admit to liking the attention. Her head was almost as sensitive as her sunny gemstone, after being covered by helmet-like hair for so many millenia. It took all her willpower to stop herself from purring with contentment.

“Will you at least silence your comb? We’ve been listening to it for hours.”

“My comb sings beautifully, thank you very much,” Blue sniffs. 

“Be that as it may, but I would like to have a change of pace. It’s so green, I feel like I am in a grassfield.” 

“Well that sounds pleasant! Not to mention relaxing,” Blue remarks, still combing.

“Not when you’re stuck there for hours,” Yellow retorts.

The comb stops its singing as Blue pauses. “Wait. What do you mean it’s green? There aren’t any hints of green in my chambers.”

A deep blush spreads across the golden gem’s cheeks. “Nothing, forget I said that,” she mumbles, slouching down into the water. 

Putting the comb down, Blue reaches her hands over her lover’s shoulders, wrapping her in a loose hug. “What do you mean?”

“Something you wouldn’t understand.” Yellow’s voice holds daggers. 

Blue unwraps her arms and wades around so that she is facing the other Diamond. “If you tell me, then I can understand.” 

Yellow hunches farther down, her chin dipping into the water as she closes her eyes. “It’s just a small defect I have. Nothing more.”

Cobalt eyes search her face, softening as they find an ancient insecurity. “Please tell me? I love you for who you are, even with whatever ‘defects’ you have. You don’t have to hold this in anymore. It’s safe here.”

Heaving a sigh, Yellow turns away, eyes still closed. “Sounds have colors. In my head.” 

“That sounds beautiful.” Blue places a gentle hand on a golden arm.

Yellow jerks away from her. “No, it’s not!” she bellows, “Sounds are sounds, not colors!”

Blue pauses, thinking. After a moment, she asks quietly, “Yellow, how long have you been holding this in?”

“Since I told White that I prefer her purple voice over her red one.”

“And what did she say to that?” Blue tried to keep her voice indiferent, knowing too much curiosity would bring up the golden gem’s walls.

“She told me to stop talking nonsense. She thought I was toying with her and you know how she feels about that,” Yellow says before correcting herself. “Felt.”

A cerulean hand guides her head back, forcing her to look at the gem in front of her. “But this sounds wonderful. Oh, I can’t imagine how beautiful the world must be to you,” Blue breathes, her eyes full of stars.

“What?” Yellow snaps.

“The colors! You know how I love pretty things...to see all these colors in your head! Oh stars, it must be spectacular.” Blue’s voice is filled with wonder, her eyes glazing over.

Yellow watches as a faint smile creeps on Blue’s face, her mind clearly lost in thought. A rush of gratitude surges through her. Here was one of her deepest insecurities out in the open, but Blue did not so much as flinch. 

“Thank you, love,” she says as she begins to wrap her arms around the other’s form. 

Blue pulls away, a frown flashing on her face. “Whatever for?”

Yellow’s voice is unsure. “For staying with me, even though I am flawed.”

“This isn’t a flaw. It’s magnificent!” Blue says, her eyes filling with stars once more, “Oh I just wish I could see the world how you do.”

The golden gem’s form goes rigid. She hated this part of her, a part that was unique to her. And uniqueness meant flawed. But then her mind wanders to the Off-Colors, to the Crystal Gems, to Steven. All “flawed” individuals who were no longer seen wrong, instead their uniqueness was out in the open to be celebrated.

“Fuse with me.”

Blue gasps. “What?” 

The blush creeps back onto honey colored cheeks. “I could show you,” she says softly, 

She feels tears begin to form in her eyes. “Blue?” she asks, confused.

“Yes, yes,” Blue cries, “Let’s do it now! Let’s do it right now!”

Yellow frowns. “Not here. Can we go to my control room?”

Blue nods. Although she didn’t understand why they couldn’t do it where they were, she knew better than to protest.

The two step out of the pool, phase off the water droplets, and exit the chamber. Blue tugs on Yellow’s arm, pulling her faster. 

Once the doors to Yellow’s room close with a hiss, Blue pulls the golden gem flush against her. But Yellow pushes her away. “Not yet.”

Walking to her control board, Yellow pulls up a few screens. After a few swipes, music fills the room.

“What is....” Blue begins. Her eyes widen. “It’s me?” 

A deep orange spreads across Yellow’s face. “You were singing once, when I was doing my reports. My records caught it on tape and I saved it,” she says, deeply embarrassed. 

The azure gem stares at her lover, in stunned silence. 

“I thought...I wanted to show you this. It’s the most beautiful combinations of colors I’ve ever seen,” Yellow says to the ground.

She doesn’t even have time to look up, before Blue rushes to her, gem glowing bright. In a flash, their forms meld, gold and azure light morphing into an emerald green as they become one.

Taking a deep breath, the lone form opens her eyes. Two angular, black rimmed eyes look down as the drooping pair look up. Then, four pupils find a screen, the source of the music. 

“Just listen,” she whispers to herself, closing her eyes. 

She sits entrapped in the beauty that swirls around her ears and behind her eyes, in the back of her mind. Colors flow, deep scarlet reds mixed with royal purples, matching the low, smoky notes. As the melody trills higher, bright oranges, yellows, and greens burst through. Then, as the song slows, coming down to the last note, a deep indigo takes over. 

The emerald gem, sitting on her knees as not to bump her head on the ceiling, begins to giggle. Tears begin to flow from her bottom two eyes as she marvels at the wonder she sees.

A new song begins to play, this time shades of pink and yellow dominate. The giant gem brings her four arms around her, hugging herself tight. 

“I love you,” she says before dissolving into delighted laughter at her own husky voice. 

The fusion crawls to the door, wanting more sounds, wanting the space to dance and twirl about. Her heart nearly bursts, soaring with love, wonder, and deep gratitude.

“I must hear _everything._”__

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special piece to me. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
